Number C
| kanji = | romaji = Kaosu Nanbāzu | trans = Chaos Numbers | en_anime = Chaos Number | it_anime = Numero Caos | fr_name = Numéro C | de_name = Nummer C | it_name = Numero C | ko_name = CNo. (카오스 넘버즈) | ko_romanized = Kaoseu Neombeojeu | pt_name = Número C | es_name = Número C | sets = * Order of Chaos * Abyss Rising * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Shadow Specters * Starter Deck 2013 * Super Starter: V for Victory * Starter Deck 2013 Enhancement Pack * Super Starter Power-Up Pack * Legacy of the Valiant * Primal Origin * Premium Pack 16 * Dragons of Legend | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Number C", short for "Chaos Number" ( Kaosu Nanbāzu), is a sub-archetype to both the "C" and "Number" archetype. They are evolved forms of the base "Number", which are Summoned by overlaying their base counterpart through Chaos Xyz Evolution. They are used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle/Nasch, Mizar, Girag, Alito, Vector, Dark Mist, Quattro, Rio Kastle/Merag, Dumon, Trey, Quinton and Don Thousand in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. They are supported by the "Rank-Up-Magic" series and "Chaos Field". So far, all "Chaos Number" monsters, if they are Summoned normally rather than by Chaos Xyz Evolution, require one more material than their normal versions. Also, the first two "Number C" evolutions of non-Over Hundred "Number" require the respective Attribute for their regular Xyz Summons and 1000 Life Points or less in order to activate their effects, while the rest required the "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, "Chaos Field" and "Don Thousand's Throne". Story When Number holders have a high level of a certain emotion, Chaos Numbers start to appear. For example, Astral and Yuma Tsukumo obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray" when Astral was happy to know Yuma considered him a friend. Reginald Kastle obtained "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss" when his desire for revenge, brought on by "Number 32: Shark Drake", overpowered him. Later, Yuma obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray V" after Vector (as "Ray Shadows") gave Yuma "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force" and their "friendship" was strengthened as a result, though this was used by Vector to get closer to Yuma. Later still, Yuma and Astral obtained "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" when their friendship was strengthened as a result of Yuma rescuing Astral from his own darkness. When Summoned without the use of a "Rank-Up" card, they have the same ATK and DEF as their non-Chaos counterparts. When one is Summoned, the Number reverts to its sealed form and enters the Overlay Network. The Overlay Network then explodes, revealing the new sealed form, which then unfolds into the Chaos Number. from which the "Number Cs" are Summoned through Rank-Up.]] In Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II, Barians Summon Chaos Number through the use of "Rank-Up-Magic" cards. As implied, the Chaos Number Summoned this way is 1 Rank greater than its original form. Also, unlike their non-Barian counterparts, these Chaos Numbers have increased ATK and DEF. Chaos Numbers Summoned this way have a blood-red aura surrounding them, slightly resembling electricity. When someone Summons a Chaos Number by Ranking-Up, they enter a contract with it in order to maintain control of it, at the risk of depleting their life, such as with Girag when he Summoned his "Number C106: Giant Red Hand". It can also put the user at risk in case the Chaos Number is destroyed, which can leave them severely injured, even to the brink of death. If a Chaos Number monster is Summoned via a "Rank-Up-Magic" card (except "Numeron Force", "Astral Force" and "Argent Chaos Force"), "Chaos Field" or "Don Thousand's Throne", their Overlay Units take the form of red diamond-shaped crystals as opposed to glowing orbs, and are referred to as "Chaos Overlay Units", just as with the "CXyz" monsters. The sealed "Barian Gate" appears while doing so. "Number C" monsters have powerful effects, though this is balanced out by their requirements - needing 1000 or less Life Points for the "Number C" monsters that have the same Rank as their "Number" counterparts, or requiring specific monsters to be attached to them as Xyz Material (or in the graveyard in the case of Number C101 and Number C103) for Ranked-Up "Number C" monsters. Chaos Numbers So far, 18 "Number C" are known to exist, as well as an additional 7 which are "Number C10X".